


Pink Pancakes, Sick Husbands, and Chocolate

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in that order.





	

James shuffled out of the bedroom, scanning the living room. There were chocolates on the coffee table (they had been there since the night before, while they were watching a bad rom-com, courtesy of it being Thomas’s turn to chose a movie.) He probably wasn’t getting chocolate, then. Too bad. The vase on the table was filled with chrysanthemums (The only flower James wasn’t allergic to) and there weren’t any valentines on the kitchen table. The only sign that it was valentine's day was Thomas, standing at the stove and cooking pancakes. (He did this every Saturday- a few years ago he had declared Saturday ‘Pancake Day’ and had proceeded to make pancakes every Saturday.) This alone would not tell anyone it was valentine’s day, but the shade of pink that the pancakes are would.

Thomas grinned at James. “You’re awake! I thought you might sleep through the day.”

“I never do that, Thomas,” James mumbled, leaning against the counter. “I like your pink pancakes too much.”

“Thank you!” Thomas stood up a little straighter, but he was still off-centered- one of his shoulders was lower than the other. “They’re a secret recipe,” he said, raising his eyebrow. "Lafayette used to make them.”

  
“Don’t you just put red food coloring in the batter?” James yawned. “I mean, what else?”

Thomas looked shocked. “You wound me, darling. Even just suggesting that I might use food coloring? I’m appalled.”

James sniffled (he wasn’t sick or anything, he just constantly had a stuffed nose,) and trudged over to the coffee maker, pouring himself a mug.

Thomas smiled. “I mean, I totally use food coloring, but I’m appalled that you could see through me so easily.”

“Humph.” James smiled into his coffee cup. “Hey, so what are we doing for valentine's day?”

Thomas straightened again. “I’m going to take you out to dinner.” he proclaimed, then doubled over coughing.

“Babe, are you okay?”

“Oh, of course.” Thomas nodded, half to himself. “I’m fine.” he coughed again and sniffled.

“Hey, Tommy, maybe we shouldn’t go out. You don’t look too good…” James trailed off and took a sip of his coffee.

“I’m fine.” Thomas insisted.

“If you say so. Hey, did you get me chocolate?” James asked curiously. “Or flowers?”

“I’m taking you out to dinner instead.” Thomas coughed again.

“Mm-hm.” James raised his eyebrows. “And risk running into Burr while you’re sick? That sounds like a nightmare. Let’s stay home. You can make macaroni. We can invite friends over. It’ll be fun.” he paused. “Or we can watch more White Collar and cuddle. And you can go and buy me chocolate.”

“We still have chocolate,” Thomas complained.

“No, we don’t. We ate it all last night.”

“Let’s just go out to dinner. It’ll be fine.”

“You’re sick. We’re not going out to dinner on my watch.”

“Jemmy…” Thomas drawled. “Why won’t you let me be romantic and take you out? It’s Valentine's day…”

“Why do you want to go out to dinner so badly? It's not like we don’t have dinner together every night. And you’re sick. You don’t have to be hyper-romantic. Just buy me chocolate.”

“Jem-” whatever Thomas was going to say was interrupted by a coughing fit, after which Thomas looked miserable.

James looked at him pointedly. “We’re staying home.”

Thomas flipped his pancakes. “Fine,” he grumbled. “But you have to share the chocolate.”

James reached up to kiss Thomas’s cheek. “You’re buying them- it wouldn’t be fair to keep them all to myself.”

“Happy Valentine's day,” Thomas said, smiling slightly.


End file.
